


closer

by thesapphiresoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like Metaphorically And Also Literally, Pillow Fights, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, beaujesterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresoul/pseuds/thesapphiresoul
Summary: Beaujester Week Day 2:RoommatesJester and Beauregard settle into their room at the Xhorhouse.





	closer

“Beau! Psst. Hey, Beau!”

It was very late at night, and Jester was whispering across their bedroom. Well, whispering was generous. It was more like very breathy yelling.

“What?” Beau “whispered” back.

Jester said something Beau couldn’t quite catch.

“What?” Beau said again, but a little bit louder.

Beau then heard a loud huff from Jester’s direction, followed by the ruffling of sheets.

“This is dumb,” Jester stared at a normal volume.

“What’s dumb?” Beau replied.

“You’re too far away!”

“What?”

Then heard another huff and then sound of what could only be Jester’s bed scraping the floorboards.

“Jester, what are you doing!” Beau fumbled around for the lamp on her bedside table. Damn Jester and her damn darkvision.

She managed to turn it on in time to see Jester pushing her own be towards Beau’s.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Beau asked again.

Jester was going to wake the entire goddamn Xhorhouse. Not that Beau actually cared, but want really in the mood to hear everyone bitch about it in the morning. So, as much as she wanted to just go back to sleep, she had to at least _try_ to stop Jester’s shenanigans.

“I’m moving our beds closer! Well, my bed at least. You move yours too,” Jester replied and started pushing again.

“Why?” Beau questioned.

“Because, how else am I supposed to talk to you quietly in the middle of the night?”

Fair enough. Beau thought that was a very flimsy reason, but any argument she could think of at that moment she knew Jester would easily dismiss. There was no stopping her when she was like this.

Beau got out of bed and started pushing her bed towards Jester’s.

After a few minutes of bed pushing, moving the nightstands, and Beau stubbing her toe one too many times, their beds were finally close enough, much to Jester’s satisfaction. Which was to say, they were completely flush with one another. Beau and Jester’s beds, which originally sat parallel to each other on opposite sides of the room, now made an island of blankets and pillows in the middle.

“Perfect,” Jester declared.

“Now what?” Beau asked. “I’m wide awake.”

“Well, obviously, we test out our cool new beds.” And Jester flung herself into the pile of her pillows and blankets.

“Obviously,” Beau echoed, and did the same.

Jester was now a giggling mess.

“Hey,” Beau called, but Jester just kept laughing from her mound of fluff.

“Hey!” Beau called again. When she got no response, she smirked and reached for her pillow.

Jester shrieked another laugh as Beau’s pillow collided with her back. She popped her head up.

“Are you sure you want to start this, Beauregard?” Jester asked. Beau did not miss the twinkle of mischief in Jester’s eye.

“Are _you_?” This time Beau went right for her face.

Jester gave out a dramatic gasp that turned into more laughter as she searched for her own weapon. And now Beau was laughing too. It was far too late at night for them to be doing this, but Beau frankly couldn’t be bothered.

“Aha!” Jester exclaimed. She jumped up readying her pillow.

Well now, Beau wasn’t going to let Jester have the high ground. She swung at Jester legs.

“Hey!” Jester was still laughing as she teetered on her bed. After a swift recovery she said, “My turn.”

Beau may have had the advantage of speed in this game, but Jester had _power_.

Beau was halfway through standing up on her own bed when Jester made her move. A clumsy but powerful swing to Beau’s gut had Beau on her ass and over the side of her bed in seconds.

Jester’s laughter was abruptly cut off by a yelp. “Oh no! Beau, are you okay?” she called as she took wobbly steps across their beds.

From the floor, Beau watched Jester’s concerned face, still flushed from the excitement, peer over the edge of her mattress. Her hair was messy, and her breathing was labored, but Beau couldn’t deny that this was when Jester looked her best. Genuinely happy and making mischief. Not the complacent mask she wore sometimes. No, this was real joy, and Beau would do anything to keep it that way.

But Beau did not say any of that. Instead she said, “You’re lucky I’m good at falling.” This made Jester dissolve into giggles once again. At least she was thoughtful enough to stretch out a hand for Beau, which Beau gladly accepted.

Once there were both settled back into their respective beds, which was honestly just either side of their one big bed at this point, a comfortable silence fell between them. Beau’s breathing had finally leveled, and she heard Jester let out a loud yawn to her right.

“I guess a pillow fight will wear you out enough,” Beau mumbled vaguely in Jester’s direction.

“Mhm,” Jester vaguely sighed back.

“We probably woke everybody up.”

“Hhnnn,” grunted Jester.

“Yeah.”

Beau rolled over onto her side and looked at Jester. Her face and blue curls were completely squished on one side where they were pressed against her pillow. Her eyes kept fluttering open, just to slide shut again.

Beau couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face. After a moment she said, “Goodnight, Jester.”

When no reply came, she figured Jester was already fast asleep. Beau turned over to follow suit when she heard, “Night, Beau. Love you.”

Beau’s heart skipped a beat. Which was dumb. Beau and Jester and said they loved each other before. They are best friends; they are allowed to do that. Beau was probably just tired.

But that didn’t stop her cheeks from blushing when she whispered back, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feel free to comment your thoughts or come talk to me on tumblr @thesapphiresoul.


End file.
